Forgive Me?
by Brakayla Fan44
Summary: It's been two in a half months since Brady has left. Mikayla's still having problems expressing her feelings about Brady. Will there be Bra-kayla? This is a rewrite of Brady's Return. Brady's Return is deleted. Brakayla and Roomer. Rating changed to "T" because of Snitch's detailed fight scene in the last chapter. COMPLETE.
1. Skyping and Apologies

**A/N: Hey Guys! This is a brand new story called "Forgive Me?" It's another version of Brady's Return. I will probably delete that story and put it in here, but in another way, since one of the reviewers gave an honest opinion and it was way too honest. Anyway's in this little story, Brady will seem more mature and sorry if Mikayla and the others are out of character. Enjoy and please NO HATE! This chapter is called "Skyping and Apologies"******

**Summary: It's been two in a half months since Brady has left. Mikayla's still having problems exprecing her feelings about Brady. Will there be Bra-kayla? Read more to find out! I suck at summaries.**

**Skyping and Apologies**

In the Kings room...

Normal P.O.V  
Everyone was in the Kings bedroom, waiting to skype with Brady. Mikayla, was still having trouble with her feelings towards Brady. Boomer, feeling excited to see his brother again. Boz, feeling as exited as Boomer, and wanting to see his other brother. Mason was just there for the heck of it. And Lanny, on Lanada wanting to be as far as away from his cousins, as usual. Brady called in and they answered.

"Hey guys."Brady said looking down shyly.  
"My King, what's wrong?"Mason asked the boy. **(A/N: Brady still counts as a King since he was a **_runaway_ **King, just go with it!)**  
"It's just that I thought that you guys would hate me since I left you guys and ashamed the kingdom and its people."Brady said.  
"Don't worry, were way over that. Anyway's, this is Boz, our long lost brother."Boomer said while pointing to Boz.  
"Oh, cool."Brady said.  
"I know right!"Boomer exlamed.  
"Look guys, sorry for leaving you and putting you into trouble, can you guys forgive me?"Brady said.  
"Yes."everyone said.

*An hour of skyping with Brady*

"Well, I got to go. I'll see you guys later."Brady said reaching for the off button on the computer but Boomer stoped him.  
"Wait!" Boomer half yelled.  
"What?" Brady said in a confused tone.  
"Can you come anytime soon?" Boomer asked  
"Uhh..sure, but, I'm pretty sure the villegers wouldn't like that."  
"Don't be silly." Boz said.  
"What he means is, the villegers won't hate you Brady. So, you in?"Boomer said.  
"Yeah, I'm in. I've got to go, I'll see you guys in a couple of days. Night."Brady said.  
"Night." everyone said.

Two days later...  
In the throne room...

Mikayla's P.O.V  
I can't believe Brady's coming today, I said to myself. What I'm wondering is why I said that. Maybe I do have feelings for him. Do I? No, no you don't Mikayla! But he does look really cute in skinny jeans...Ugh, shut up! The ballon that Brady was in just arrived so I decided to go to the plaza and check it out Brady had already had jumped out of the ballon and was saying hi to everyone. Once he was done saying hi to everyone else, he say me and came in my direction. I was getting nervous when hey came up to my and talked.

"H-Hey Mikayla." he said blushing a bit.  
"H-Hey B-Brady."  
"Boomer told me that you had blamed yourself for me leaving. Please don't blame yourself for my stupid move. It's all my fault for doing that. I was so stupid at that time and I'll take any punishment you give me. But most importantly, will you forgive me?" Brady said in a sorry tone.

I was so shocked at what Brady had said. When I looked around to find Boomer, I saw that him and others had left, meaning Brady and I are alone...Uh-Oh...

"W-wow Brady. Do you really mean it?"  
"Of course I do."

After Brady had said that he meant it, I was still in shock and thought to myself, he really has changed. Then, out of no were, I kissed Brady and when I pulled away, I felt so embaressed that I just did that! Brady was shocked and stood there, cofused.

" Oh my gosh." *I said taking a step back.* "I am so sorry." *I turned around and ran to my room*  
"Mikayla! Wait!" Brady yelled.

The last thing I heard was Brady yell for me...

**A/N: I know it was short and very boring, but please don't hate. I'm not one of those great stoy writers so please DON'T hate!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed the previous chapter. I know it sucked. Please tell me in the comments if you want me to keep Brady's Return, or delete it. Also, tell me which story is better, this one, or Brady's Return, or even both. On with the story, this chapter is called Chapter 2 until I can come up with a better chapter title. Spoiler Alert: An old friend comes back. And who is she? Read more to find out! **

**Let's start from were we left off on:**

_Previously on Forgive Me?..._

_After Brady had said that he meant it, I was still in shock and thought to myself, he really has changed. Then, out of no where, I kissed Brady and when I pulled away, I felt so embarrassed that I just did that! Brady was shocked and stood there, confused._

_"Oh my gosh." *I said taking a step back.* "I am so sorry." *I turned around and ran to my room*_

_"Mikayla! Wait!" Brady yelled_

The last thing I heard was Brady yell for me...

In the castle…

Brady's P.O.V

I yelled after Mikayla thinking she would stop. I lost her at the stairs. I stopped and thought why she would kiss me. Does she really like me? No way she does, I mean were just friends and nothing more. And I thought that she might have been interested in someone else instead of a dork like me. I sat down on the couch and thought all this through. Then Boz and Boomer came in and asked me what happened.

"Hey bro, what happened?" Boomer asked as he sat to my left.

"Yeah, we only left you guys for 5 minutes and something already happened. Was that something good?" Boz said as he sat down to my right.

"I was talking to Mikayla, and all of a sudden she kissed me." I said with my head down.

"Well, congrats, bro!" Boomer said.

"That's not it, Boomer." I replied still looking down.

"Well if it's not that then, what is it?" Boz asked.

"She ran to here room, embarrassed" I said.

"So?" said Boomer and Boz.

I decided to get up and leave them there since they didn't help at all.

Mikayla's P.O.V

I ran to my room embarrassed. Once I got to my room, I shut the door and sat on my bed thinking about what I just did. Then I heard a knock on the door but didn't know who it was. I'm hoping it's not Brady.

"Come in" I said.

The door opened to reveal….Rebecca? What is she doing here?

"Hey Mikayla!" She said.

"Oh hey, Rebecca! What are you doing here?" I said.

"Oh, yeah, Brady told me to come with him to see Boomer." Rebecca replied.

Oh, right. Rebecca is Boomer's girlfriend. They've been dating ever since Rebecca's visit to Kinkow. Man, that day was crazy.

"So, does Boomer know you're here?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's so great to see him in person again instead of having to video chat with him. Any ways, Boomer said that you might like Brady and that you '_accidentally_' kissed him." She said putting quotation marks around the word 'accidentally.'

"Oh, so Boomer's telling everyone my problems now, huh?" I whispered to my self quietly.

"What was that?" Rebecca asked.

"Nothing." I said a little to fast.

"Okay." She said, now sitting on my bed.

Then I heard a knock on my door. I'm really hoping it's not Brady this time.

"Come in" I said.

This time it was Candace who was behind the door. Great, just great. Now she might bug me about Brady now.

"Hey Gurl!" Candace said.

"Hey Candace! Candace, I'd like you to meet my friend, Rebecca. Rebecca, this is my best friend, Candace." I said.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Rebecca said.

"It's nice to meet you too." Candace said, now sitting on the edge of my bed.

"So, I heard King Brady's back. Boomer told me everything." Candace said.

"Oh, I'm going to kill Boomer!" I thought to myself.

Brady's P.O.V

I was in my room still wondering about what had happened. I am now sitting on my bed strumming my guitar. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said while not taking my eyes off of my guitar once.

Mason came in.

"My King, are you alright?" Mason asked.

"I'm fine Mason." I replied.

"My King, I know what happened between Mikayla and you, and"

"You're going to kill me now for being close to your daughter. I get it Mason. You hated me ever since I developed a huge crush on Mikayla. Just do what you have to do." I said cutting him off.

"No, not at all. In fact, I trust you around her now. Since I saw that you've grown-up, I trust you. Now, can you go and talk to Mikayla and sort things out between you to? And, if it makes you feel better, ask her out." Mason said.

"You'd really let me ask Mikayla out, Mason?" I said in disbelief.

"Yes." Mason replied. "Just don't go breaking her heart or I'll kill you."

"I won't. Oh, and Mason?" I said getting up and heading for the door but turned around.

"Yes, my King?" He replied.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome." Mason said.

I left the room, and went to Mikayla's room. I knocked on the door Mikayla let me in…

**A/N: That's it for now. I hope you enjoyed it. More will be updated soon. **

**-Brakayla Fan44**


	3. Rebecca Dawson 'Awsome Dawson'

Hi! I'm Rebecca, King Boomer's girlfriend. I am a huge supporter of Bra-Kayla! There just so cute together! Mikayla says she doesn't like Brady, but I think that's a lie. Ever since Mikayla 'accidentally' kissed Brady, I think she has a thing for him. I got to go, I'm hanging out with the girls. Bye!  
Long Live Bra-Kayla!


	4. Candace

Candace

Hey! I'm Candace, Mikayla's BFF. I am a supporter of Bra-Kayla all the way! My best friend, with a King, I mean how are they not meant for each other? Mikayla says she has no interest in Brady whatsoever but I think she's just lying. When I heard Mikayla 'accidentally' kissed Brady, I thought it was actually happening! Turns out I was over reacting, or was I? I've go to go, the girls and I are hanging out. Bye!  
Long Live Bra-Kayla!

A/N: Sorry if you wanted another chapter. This is just a short bio about the characters. More will be updated soon.


	5. Making up and Going out

**A/N: Sorry for making you guys wait a long time for the next chapter to be uploaded. It's just that I had to go to back to school night, since I have to work in it. Another thing, please don't leave rude comments. I try my best to make the story good.**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed. Here's a shout out: **

scifichick07** : Thank you for understanding the story.**

Wansapanataym: **Don't worry, you're not that person. **

Caitlock17 **and **brakayla1273 and Den Blue: **Thanks.**

**Mad at Brakayla: Why are you mad at me? **

**TEAM BRA-KAYLA: Thanks, I guess. **

**This chapter is called Making-Up and Going out. I know that doesn't make any sense, but it will once you read it. **

_Previously on Forgive Me…_

_Brady's P.O.V _

_I left the room, and went to Mikayla's room. I knocked on the door Mikayla let me in…_

Mikayla's P.O.V

Candace, Rebecca and I were still in my room, talking. Then I hear a knock on the door. Great, I wonder who it is this time, I thought. Maybe it is Brady. If it is, I've got to stop running away from him and tell him how I really feel.

"Come in." I said.

This time it was Brady behind the door.

"H-Hey Mikayla. C-Can w-we talk a-alone?" Brady said sounding nervous.

I looked back to Candace and Rebecca.

"Can you guys leave?" I asked them.

"Sure thing." Rebecca replied.

"Okay." Candace said.

They left the room. When the door shut, Brady started to talk.

"Look Mikayla,"

"I'm sorry for accidentally kissing you earlier." I said cutting him off.

"It's alright, but, why would you do that? Besides, I thought you didn't like me at all." Brady said.

"It's just that…I...uh." I said nervously.

"It's alright if you don't want to tell me. I'll just be going now." He said heading for the door, but I stopped him.

"Wait!" I yelled at him and he turned around, "It's just that ever since I saw that you became more mature, I found you more attractive, and I couldn't help myself, but kiss you."

"Wait, Mikayla, you like me?" Brady asked, confused.

Brady's P.O.V

When Mikayla said that she liked me ever since she saw my mature side, I was just confused.

"Wait, Mikayla, you like me?" I asked.

"Well, yes. Why?" She said getting up and standing a foot away from me.

"I thought that you wouldn't want to be with such a dork like me" I said looking down.

"Brady, you're not such a dork. You're smart, amazing, and any girl would love to be with you." Mikayla said softly.

"Would you go out with me if I asked you out?" I asked.

Mikayla just realized that I asked her out.

"Yes, I would love to go out with you Brady." She replied.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, really." Mikayla replied with a smile.

Mikayla's P.O.V

When Brady had asked me out, at first, I had no clue what he meant. Then I realized he was actually asking me out.

"So, p-pick you up at six, tonight?" He said nervously.

"Sure." I said nodding my head and smiling. "Where are going?"

"We can go to watch movie and then a walk on the beach."

"Cool, see you then."

Once he left the room, Candace and Rebecca came in. They asked me a bunch of questions and I answered them.

"So, can you guys help me find an outfit to wear?"

"Sure!" They both said.

When I was finished dressing, I wore a beautiful short black dress. I wore black high heels to match. My hair was pulled back into a neat bun and I put on some red lipstick. I also wore a pearl necklace. It was about time for the date when I was done. We sat on my bed talking and waiting for Brady to come.

Brady's P.O.V

When I left Mikayla's room, I went to my room to get ready. When I was done dressing, I wore a black tux with black and white converse. When I left my room to go get Mikayla, I bumped into Boomer and Boz.

"Hey bro. Why are you dressed so fancy?" Boomer asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm going on a date with Mikayla." I replied.

"A date? A real date? And with Mikayla?" He asked.

"Yes, a real date." I replied.

"Oh, then good luck." Boz said.

"Thanks. I'll see you guys later." I said and left.

I went to get a flower for Mikayla before I picked her up. It was a blue flower, since blue was her favorite color. I really hope that the date goes well…

**A/N: Sorry if it was short. Please be patient with me because the next chapter might not be uploaded until Friday or Saturday. Please review and check out my profile, I have a poll and I uploaded my profile yesterday. **

**-Brakayla Fan44**


	6. The Date Part 1

**A/N: Hey Guys! Turns out, I can update today! Any way's thanks to the people who reviewed the previous chapter. Sorry if there was some grammar mistakes in that chapter. I was in a rush to finish it. On with the story, this chapter is called "The Date Part 1." I decided to put two parts to it because I'm not sure when I'll be done with the second part, since I was stomped at that point. Enjoy! **

_Previously on Forgive Me…. _

_Brady's P.O.V_

_I went to get a flower for Mikayla before I picked her up. It was a blue flower, since blue was her favorite color. I really hope that the date goes well…_

**The Date Part 1 **

**In Mikayla's Room… **

**Mikayla's P.O.V **

I was in my room waiting for Brady to come and pick me up. Candace and Rebecca left a second ago, so now I'm in my room, alone. The door was open so I can see who passes by my room. Then Brady comes in and knocks on the door.

"Hey Brady." I said getting up and standing in front of him.

"H-Hey M-Mikayla. You look a-amazing." Brady said nervously.

"Thanks. What's wrong?" I asked "You seem nervous."

"It's just that this is my first real date with someone." He answered looking down shyly.

"Oh." I said.

"H-here's a flower. I-It's your favorite color, blue. Sorry it's one." He said handing me a flower.

"Thanks. It's beautiful." I said sniffing it.

**Brady's P.O.V **

I can't believe myself! I'm stuttering like an idiot in front of Mikayla. I gave her the flower I was holding and she loved it.

"Shall we go?" I asked gaining back my and offering my hand.

"Yes." She said smiling.

We are now on our way to the movies. Actually, we had a short walk to the plaza, were a big screen was set up. There were lawn chairs set up in front of the screen where villagers sat to watch. It wasn't exactly a movie theater, but it was close enough**. ****(A/N: The episode is Brady Battles Boo-mer.)**

"So, what movie are we going to watch?"

"A romantic-comedy, if it's okay with you." I replied.

"It's alright, even though they aren't my most favorite types of movie themes, I'm alright with it." Mikayla said.

Once we made our way to the plaza, we took our seats. Mikayla sat to my left. Before the movie started, we decided to have a short conversation. I turned my head to face Mikayla. I thought that now was great time to show her my soft side.

"How was it like going back to Chicago?" Mikayla asked.

"Not good, really." I replied.

"Why?" She asked.

"It wasn't good because, a part of my family felt missing." I said, "I mean, I missed Boomer, Mason, Lanny, and you, most importantly."

"That was so sweet, Brady. I never saw this side of you, why?" Mikayla said.

"You've never saw this side of me because of how I'd always annoy you with my flirting and cheesy pick up lines. I wanted to show you the real me, but, I was so afraid of you rejecting me like always." I said.

"But that was before I new you had a soft side. I really like this side of you and I'd really like to see more of it." Mikayla said.

Once the movie started, we both turned our heads to face the screen. Mikayla scooted closer to me. I put my left arm around her waist and she rested her head on my shoulder…

**A/N: Sorry if it was short. And if you feel like you were reading Brady's Return over again, I did say that it will be similar to that story. Part 2 will be uploaded tomorrow. Please review. Thanks! **

**-Brakayla Fan44**


	7. The Date Part 2

**A/N: Sorry for not uploading in a while. Thank you to the people who reviewed part 1 of the date. I'm sorry if it was short. I was in a rush to finish it, again. I am now using my brand new laptop to upload my story's so it might take a while because it's new and I'm not used to having it yet. Anyway's, this is part 2 of the date and I'll try to make it a bit longer, or a lot bigger, then the last one. This is like Brady's Return but more descriptive and _way _better, as other people put it. And can you please tell me if the characters are too OOC? I'm trying not to make the same mistake I made in Brady's Return. In this chapter, it won't just be about Brakayla. It will also have a little about Boomer and Rebecca. Seriously, does any one know their mash-up name? Is it Roomer or something? Some one please tell me! I need to know! And sorry if the romance is going to suck. I'm not that good at describing things. Keep reading if you want to see the worst romance description _ever_! You've been warned. This chapter is filled with some humor, or at least what I call "_humor_."**

**The Date Part 2**

_Previously on Forgive Me..._

_Once the movie started, we both turned our heads to face the screen. Mikayla scooted closer to me. I put my left arm around her waist and she rested her head on my shoulder… _

**Brady's P.O.V **

Once the movie ended, Mikayla and I parted and turned to face each other.

"What a great movie, huh?" Mikayla asked.

"Yeah." I replied "It was really funny too."

"Ha-ha, yeah." Mikayla said. "I really liked it, what about you?"

"It was okay, I guess." I said.

"Okay? It was just okay?" Mikayla said, jokingly.

"Ha-ha. It was good, okay?" I said, laughing.

"Better." She said relaxing back into her set and laughing.

"Shall we go for that walk on the beach now?" I asked her as I stood up and offered a hand.

**Mikayla's P.O.V**

After the movie, Brady and I talked a little, and, now were walking hand in hand on the beach, enjoying the sunset and each others company. We decided to sit on rocks and look up at the sunset. I got to learn more about Brady that I didn't know about. I knew that that goofball in him was still in there.

"Mikayla?" Brady said.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"If I were to tell you that you're the most beautiful girl in the world, would you believe me?" Brady said.

"Aw, Brady! That's so sweet!" I said. "Do you really mean it?"

"Of course I do." He said smiling, taking my hands in his and looking into my eyes. "Mikayla, you're beautiful just the way you are. You don't need make-up to look beautiful, because you're beauty comes skin deep. And what's on the inside, is what I love the most about you."

I blushed like crazy at Brady's sweet comment.

"Thanks, Brady." I said blushing like crazy, again.

**Back at the castle...**

**In the Kings bedroom..**

**Boomer's P.O.V**

Boz and I were in our room doing the usual, reading our comic books on our beds. Brady was still on his "date" with Mikayla. I wonder what's going on now...oh well.

"Knock, Knock." Rebecca said knocking on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Well of course you can!" I replied.

"Ha-ha. You're so funny Boomie." She said entering the room.

Did I mention that Boomie is my nickname from her? I didn't? Oh, then, I should mention it more often!

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"I was wondering when we can go on another date."

"A date? Where the heck did that come from?"

"Well, since Brady and Mikayla are going on a date, why can't we?"

"You got a point there." I said, "What about tomorrow night? We can go to a fancy restaurant."

"Okay! See you then!" She kissed me on the cheek and left the room.

**Back at the beach...**

**Brady's P.O.V **

After I told Mikayla that she is truly beautiful, which is true, she was blushing like crazy. I am now holding her hands in mine, and looking into her eyes. We've stayed like this for a while and it feels like the whole world froze and it's just Mikayla and I. And before I knew it, we were both leaning in. Our lips touched in a slow, but passionate kiss under the moonlight. Mikayla's hands went around my neck and mine found a way to her waist. It was really sweet, especially since I'm kissing the girl of my dreams. When we parted, we were both panting for air while our foreheads touched. When we were done, we looked back up into each others eyes.

"Mikayla?" I asked in a low voice.

"Yes?" Mikayla said in a hushed tone.

"I-I love you."

"I love you too, Brady." Mikayla said, " Um...Can you keep a secret Brady?"

"Yes. Why? It's nothing personal is it." I said, jokingly.

"Ha-ha. No, of course not."

"Okay, then what is it?"

"Promise not to tell?" Mikayla said.

"I promise."

"Okay." She said taking a deep breath and then continued, "I've never really kissed someone before."

"Not even Lucas?" I asked.

"Not even him." She replied.

"Was it because your dad was too overprotective?"

"No. Do remember when I said that he ditched me for the Sea Raiders?"

"Yes."

"Well ever since he became a big jerk, he wouldn't really talk to me and that was when we were in a decent relationship and he ruined everything for us. I haven't kissed anyone ever and people at fight school would mock me."

"That's what happened in the past, Mikayla. Even though we all wish that we can go back in time and change everything, we can't. We have to learn from our mistakes somehow."

"So, what your saying is that Lucas was a mistake and trying to re-live that time is impossible and worthless?"

"Yes. He broke your heart badly and he never should of done that because a girl like you deserves better than him."

"Thanks, Brady." She said smiling.

"Your welcome." I said, returning the smile. "We should probably get going now. Its getting dark."

"Yeah you're right. Let's go."

**Mikayla's P.O.V **

Brady and I are now standing in front of my room about to say goodnight.

"Thanks for the wonderful date, Brady." I said.

"You're welcome." He said.

"So, does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked.

"If you want it to." Brady said.

"I'd like that." I said.

"Ha-ha. Goodnight, Mikayla."

"Night, Brady." I kissed him on the cheek and went inside my room.

When I went inside my room, I went to the bathroom and changed into my pajamas. When I came out, Rebecca and Candace were staring at me. That's right, I forgot to mention that they sleep on mattresses on my bedroom floor. They started to ask me a bunch of questions but my thoughts were filtered with Brady.

**Brady's P.O.V **

On my way back to my room, I bumped into Boomer and Boz. They were asking my a bunch of questions about the the date but my thoughts were filtered with Mikayla. I told them that I'll tell them tomorrow. I went to my, changed into my pajamas and went to bed. My thoughts were still filtered with Mikayla...

**A/N: That's it for now. Tell me what you think about it in the reviews. Bye!**

**-Brakayla Fan44 **


	8. Explaining and Another Date

**A/N: Hey Guys! Thanks to the people who reviewed! Here's a shout out: **

Den Blue, Brakayla Luver4eva, and ihatethisforevercutter14:**Thanks for thinking that the romance was great. I thought it sucked. Even my twin, Alice, hated it. (If you don't know her, look at my profile page.) **

TheMysteriouswatcher**: Thanks, but your story is great too. :)**

Wansapanataym**: **and nicolive:** Thanks for trying, I'll just stick with Roomer, sorry.**

**On with the story, if you read the chapter "The Explanations",in Brady's Return, this chapter will be like that, except, well, you have to read it to figure it out. I'm trying my best NOT to make it short, because I know you guys like this story, and think it's epic, which I like. But, my point is, I'm trying to make the story without it being so boring or any grammer mistakes or etc. This chapter is called "Explaining Things and Another Date." I decided to put some Boomer and Rebecca in my story because I think that it gets annoying with it based off with one couple. And Alice thinks it's annoying when I switch P.O.V's after just a couple of sentences, but like I really care about what she says. Please tell me if the characters are too out of character in this chapter because I think the are out of character. Also, please review.**

_Previously on Forgive Me.._

_**Brady's P.O.V **_

_On my way back to my room, I bumped into Boomer and Boz. They were asking me a bunch of questions about the the date but my thoughts were filtered with Mikayla. I told them that I'll tell them tomorrow. I went to my room, changed into my pajamas, and went to bed. My thoughts were still filtered with Mikayla..._

**Explaining Things and Another Date**

**Boomer's P.O.V **

I woke up realizing that Brady still hasn't told us about his date last night. I went to bathroom, got dressed and went to the throne room. I saw Brady and the girls, talking.

"Morning Brady" I said.

"Boom, its the afternoon." Brady said as he turned to face me.

"Ohhhhh"

Brady just rolled his eyes and turned back to the girls.

"So, are you going to tell us about your date?" I asked him.

"That's what we were just talking about. We'll tell you when Boz is up."

"Okay then, we'll wait till Boz is up. I'll go get breakfast now." I said as I was on my to the kitchen, but Brady stopped me.

"Wait!" He said. "Were not going to wait for Boz to wake up."

"Then, who's going to wake him up?"

"You."

"Ugh, fine!" I said as I went to my room.

How hard can it be to wake Boz up? I mean, it doesn't take that much effort.

I shook Boz as hard as I can, but he wouldn't budge. I just gave up.

*5 min. later.*

It's been 5 minutes and Boz still isn't up! I tried one last time and it worked-since I throw a book to his face.

**Boz's P.O.V**

I was dreaming about swinging through the jungle on vines and eating my toe-fruit when I felt a book collide with my face. I woke up to see Boomer already up and dressed.

"Hey bro."

"Hey Boz. Go and get dressed."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't, Brady and Mikayla won't tell us about their date last night."

"Ohhhhh, right. I'll go get dressed."

I went to the bathroom and quickly got dressed. When I was done, Boomer and I headed down to the throne room were I saw Brady and the girls. They saw us and told us to take a seat on the couch. So now, Boomer, Rebecca, Candace and, I are sitting on the couch while Brady and Mikayla are standing in front of us, about to tell us about their date.

**Brady's P.O.V **

I was in the throne room talking with the girls when Boomer came down with Boz. We told everyone to sit down on the couch and we started to tell them about what happened.

"It all started when I picked Mikayla up and gave her a flower." I said.

"Well that's sweet." Boomer said.

"Not really. I was stuttering an idiot." I said.

"You idiot!" Boomer said.

"Boomer! Calm down." Rebecca said. "Continue, Brady."

"Okay." I said. "Then we were at the movies. I-I showed Mikayla my soft side and she really liked it."

"Aw!"said Candace and Rebecca.

"Yeah." Mikayla said, smiling like an idiot remembering the thought. " Anyway, when the movie started I scooted closer to Brady, he put an arm around me, and I rested my head on his shoulder."

"That's sweet, considering Brady might have ruined that moment for you two!"Boomer yelled at me.

"I didn't do anything wrong!"I yelled back.

Then Boomer and I got into a fight while Boz was just yelling random things and the girls were getting annoyed so they calmed us down. When we were done fighting, Mikayla continued telling the others about what happened.

"Okay, now that we all calmed down, lets continue." Mikayla said. "After the movie, we went for a walk on the beach. We sat on rocks looking up at the sunset and we..."

Mikayla didn't want to tell them about how she never had her first kiss until she kissed me, so I finished her sentence for her.

"We kissed under the moonlight." I said quietly.

"Aw!" said Candace and Rebecca again.

"Wow, sounds like you two had an amazing date." Boz said.

Mikayla and I nodded.

Boomer stood up and came to me, "Look bro, forgive me for yelling at you?"

"I forgive you." I said as we shared a brotherly hug.

"Well, congrats. You're in a relationship!" Boomer said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Hey, can you help me on my date with Rebecca?Like, give me advice and stuff." He said as we headed to his and Boz's room.

"Yeah." I said.

While I was helping Boomer get ready for his date with Rebecca, I gave him advice.

"Remember, be honest but not too honest." I said while I'm sitting on Boz's bed.

"Honest but not too honest, got it." Boomer said, "How do I look?"

Boomer wore a black tux with black dress shoes and and a black hat. **(A/N: The outfit he wore in Pair of clubs.) **

"Great." I replied.

"Thanks!" He said as he left to go pick up Rebecca for his date.

I left the room to go to mine.

**Rebecca's P.O.V**

The girls were helping me get ready for my date with Boomer. I wore a short yellow dress with diamond earrings and necklace. My hair was put down and curled and I wore black flats. **(A/N: The outfit is from Pair of Prom Kings but a bit different. Sorry for the sucky description.) **While I was getting ready, I asked Mikayla about her and Brady.

"Mikayla?" I said.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Did you have feelings for Brady way before he left or when he left?"

Mikayla paused to think this through.

"Well, I got to admit, I had a little crush on him and when he left, I missed him like crazy and I felt like I couldn't live without him." Mikayla said.

"That's so sweet." I said. "You and Brady are meant for each other."

"Thanks. And, you and Boomer are meant for each other too." She said. "Good luck on your date. You'll need it, especially with what happened last time."

"Ha-ha, yeah. I'll see you later." I said and left the room to go meet Boomer.

I bumped into someone in the corridor but didn't know who it was. I looked in front of me to see Boomer.

"Hey, Rebecca. You look beautiful." Boomer said.

"Thanks, you don't look bad your self, Boomie."

"We should get going. The dinner reservations are at six. It's five thirty now." He said.

"Okay."

We left to go to the fancy restaurant. We got a table outside and what I loved about it the most is that we can see the moonlight perfectly from here.

**A/N: Sorry I didn't continue the date. I'm going to write a one-shot for them right now about their date. It will be the same but continued. It will be uploaded some time later today. I promise! **

**Please review and tell me if the characters are way to OOC. I need to know because once I type it up, I don't bother to check it twice since I'm busy. The one-shot will be called "The Date" or probably something else. Be sure to check it out when it comes out. Thanks for reading my stories. **

**-Brakayla Fan44**


	9. The Ex's

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. My parents took the battery of my computer away for a week and I was wat too busy with a lot of homework to do. Any way, thanks to the people who reviewed the previous chapter. I would do a shout out, but I'm to lazy to, sorry. Except a shout out to Den Blue because she helped me with this chapter. :) **

**On with the story, this chapter is called The Ex's. You'll find out what that means once you read it. And a character that most of you hated is back. I'm not telling who it is. You have to figure it out yourselves. Also, this will be related to the chapter "Jealousy and Alex" from Brady's Return. One more thing before you start to read the chapter. Please tell me if the characters are way to OOC in this chapter because I think they are. Enjoy! **

_Previously on Forgive Me..._

_**Rebecca's P.O.V**_

_We left to go to the fancy restaurant. We got a table outside and what I loved about it the most is that we can see the moonlight perfectly from here. _

**The Ex's **

**The Next Morning...**

**Mikayla's P.O.V **

The next morning I felt really happy. It's because I have an awesome boyfriend, Brady. He's been really sweet to me. Just yesterday, he opened the door for me and after my guard shift, I was so tired, so he carried me to my room. I went to the bathroom trying my best not to wake up Candace and Rebecca. I brushed my teeth and changed out of my pajamas. I changed into a blue, spaghetti strap dress, with blue sandals to match. I had my machete in its shaft, hanging on my right waist. I was about to head to the kitchen until I saw a note laying on the floor. I picked it up to read it and it said:

_Dear Kayla, _

_I hope you slept well last night. _

_I love you. 3_

_-Brady P. _

I smiled like an idiot reading the note. That was really sweet of him to leave that for me. I shut the door behind me gently and headed to the kitchen. I saw Brady eating an apple and walked over to him.

"Morning Brady." I said.

"Morning Kayla." He said smiling.

"Thanks for leaving a note at my door this morning'" I said, returning the smile. "It was really sweet of you."

"You're welcome." He said.

Then my dad came into the room.

"My King?"my dad said.

"Yes?" Brady answered.

"Someone is here to see you." He said.

"Okay, who?" Brady asked.

"I don't know. There in the throne room, waiting for you."

"Okay. See you later, Mikayla." Brady said as he left the room, but kissed me on the cheek.

**Brady's P.O.V **

I kissed Mikayla on the cheek and left the kitchen. I went to the throne room to see...Susan? Let me explain who Susan is. Susan is my ex-girlfriend. I know, it's shocking that I had a girlfriend, but our '_relationship_' didn't last very long. Susan has red medium length hair and dark brown eyes. I wonder what's she doing here...

"Brady!" Susan said.

"Susan...hi," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get back together with you!"

"You're a little late for that," I said nervously, "I have a girlfriend."

"Oh...we can still get together." She said as she walked closer to me, but I moved a foot backwards.

"You don't understand. Her names Mikayla, and"

She cut me off, "Why do you live in a castle?"

"I'm a king. Anyway"

She cut me off again, "A king? Wow Brady, you've outdone yourself."

Just then Mikayla walked into the room.

"Hey Brady...who's this?" Mikayla said.

"I'm Susan. Brady's ex."

Mikayla turned to face me, "Why didn't you tell me that you had an ex, Brady?"

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, "I didn't tell you because I forgot all about her when I met you. I'm sorry."

"Wait, so, she's your girlfriend now." She said pointing to Mikayla.

I nodded my head.

"I'm Mika-"

Susan cut her off, "Don't care."

**Mikayla's P.O.V**

First Brady doesn't tell me that he had an ex and then she's rude to me! Unbelievable! This girl...oh...when I get my hands on her...

My face was turning red and I had an angry look. My fists were clinched together and I wasn't in such a great mood. Brady saw the look on my face and tried to calm me down.

"Mikayla, are you okay?" Brady said.

"I'm fine."

"You heard her, she's fine," Susan said, "Come on, Brady-Bear."She said grabbing Brady's hand and pushing him out the door.

Brady-Bear? That's it! I can't wait to stab her in the guts with Stabbatha.

Brady got out of Susan's grip, "No." He turned and faced me, "Mikayla, you sure you're alright."

Just then someone came into the throne room. That someone was...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucas?! What in the name of Kinkow is he doing here?! I thought I dumped him months ago!

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to get back together with you, Kay-Kay."

"I'm never getting back with you, ever."

"Why not?"

"Because you're a big jerk. Why else?"

"Your King is worthless and you're better off with me."

I gasped in shock, "Brady's not worthless! If anything, he's a way better boyfriend than you!"

"Oh, stop it! I know you're trying to make me jealous so you can win me back."

"No, I'm not."

"Who is this?" Susan said, getting in between us and pointing to Lucas."

I crossed my arms and said, "This is my ex, Lucas."

"Why didn't you stay with him instead of being with Brady?"

This girl was seriously getting on my nerves.

"Guards, please kick these two out of the castle." Brady said, sounding as much as angered as I am, and his hand were crossed.

The guards grabbed Susan and Lucas and dragged them out of the room. "This is not fair!" Susan yelled. "Oh, shut up! I'm coming back for you Kay-Kay!" Lucas yelled as he was still being dragged out of the room.

Brady put his hands down to his side and turned to face me, "I'm sorry about this terrible morning, Mikayla. I'm also sorry for not telling you about Susan. I should of told you this sooner instead of-"

I cut him off by kissing him. At first, he was in shock and then he kissed back. My hands went around his neck and his went to my waist. He pulled me closer to him. We were interupted by someone clearing their throat. I'm hoping it's not my dad. We both pulled away to see Boomer and the others standing there.

**Brady's P.O.V **

I was talking to Mikayla and then all of a sudden, she kissed me. When we heard someone clear their throat, we both pulled away to see Boomer and the others standing there.

"Well hello there to you to." Boomer said.

"Hey." Mikayla and I both said awkwardly.

"What's wrong?" Rebecca asked.

"It's nothing." I replied quietly.

With that being said, they left to go to the dining room.

Mikayla started to talk softly once they were gone, "It's alright about the whole Susan thing."

I smiled a little, "Shall we go get breakfast?" I asked.

She kissed me on the cheek and grabbed my hand,"Sure."

We went to the dining room and joined the others for breakfast. Mikayla, Candace, and I sat on one side while Boomer, Boz, and Rebecca sat on the other side. Mikayla and I sat next to each other, of course. After breakfast, Mikayla and I went for a walk in the jungle. All I can think of is what happened this morning.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Another thanks to Den Blue for helping me come up with ****the idea for this story. It helped me A LOT. If you guys think you know everything about this story, then take a quiz I made to test your knowladge about this story. Here's the link: **** quiz/2114479/How-well-do-you-know-my-story-Forgive-Me/**

**The title is called 'How well do you know my story, Forgive Me?' Please take it! Thanks for reading! Please review! Thanks! BYE!**

**-Brakayla Fan44**


	10. Problems

**A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry about not uploading in a while. I was busy with my other story, Forever Mine. Please check it out! Also check out my new one shot, 'I Love Him, I Love Him Not.' Any way thanks to the people who reviewed the previous chapter. I would do shoutouts, but that would just waste my time. Maybe next time. This chapter is called "Problems." You'll see what goes on in the story once you read it. The sword fighting part was a suggestion from whoopi123. I suck at writing action, so please, if it doesn't make any sense, I warned you people. Enjoy! :)**

**P.S-I've switched some things up so now you're going to Narrator's P.O.V sometimes or stuff like that. Please don't hate. And enjoy! :)**

_Previously on Forgive Me..._

_Brady's P.O.V_

_We went to the dining room and joined the others for breakfast. Mikayla, Candace, and I sat on one side while Boomer, Boz, and Rebecca sat on the other side. Mikayla and I sat next to each other, of course. After breakfast, Mikayla and I went for a walk in the jungle. All I can think of is what happened this morning. _

**Problems**

**The Next Day...**

**Narrator's P.O.V**

It was like any normal day on Kinkow, peaceful and quiet. It wasn't so quiet when Lucas and Susan came. Then there were problems. Kinkow was doomed now that the the ex's are back. So is the gang. No one is safe. You'd have too run for your life to be safe. But let's rewind and start off from the beginning. Lets start off with Brady's P.O.V. And remember, no one is safe. You've been warned. *Walks backwards in a creepy way and points index finger at you.*

**Brady's P.O.V**

When I woke up, all I can think of is what happened yesterday moring. I still couldn't get it out of my. I went to the bathroom and changed. I changed into a light and dark red plaid shirt with black skinny jeans and a gray beanie. I also wore my favorite black and white converse. I then headed to the throne room were I saw Mikayla.

"Morning, Kayla."I said.

She tuned and face me,"Moring Brady."

"Do you want to hang out today?"I asked her.

"Sorry, I can't," She said, "I have my guard shift which doesn't end til two in the afternoon. And then I have to train and I have another guard shift that starts at three-thirty and doesn't end until eight at the night."

"You're really busy, huh?"I asked her.

"Yeah."She said.

"You work to hard Mikayla. Why don't you take the weekened off?" I said.

"That would be nice, but, I can't. I'm head guard and I just can't take the weekened off."She said.

"No, I insist you do. You deserve it, since you do a great job at protecting us."I said.

She sighed,"Alright." she looked down at her watch, "I go to go my guard shift begins in five minutes. Bye."

She kissed me on the cheek and left to go to start her guard shift. So now, I'm left hanging out all by myself. Boomer and Rebecca are going to go for a walk through the village, Boz is going to go play in the jungle. And Candace was going to shop with some friends. No way will I go hang out with Lanny. So, that leaves only one person, Mason. Maybe I can go to him for advice on how to be a better king or how to sword fight since everyone else is busy.

After breakfast, I went to find Mason. It wasn't so hard to find him. He was in the castle's gym. He was lifting weights until he saw me.

"Hello, my King. What are you doing here?"Mason said.

"Hey Mason. I was wondering if you can give me advice on how to be a better king and all. Or even teach me how to sword fight."I said.

"I'd be honoured, my King. What do you want to start with first?"He asked.

"I'd like to start off with how to become a better ruler."I said.

"Okay. If you say so."Mason said.

I sat down in a chair and listened to every word Mason said. I was amazed at what it takes to be a great king. By the time Mason was done giving advice, it was ten thirty. Mason decided to teach me how to sword fight. I learned how to block, attack, and more. When we were done, its was twenty minutes til two. _Wow, we've been sword fighting for about three and a half hours_, I thought to myself. Then I realized that Mikayla should be back any second now.

I went to my room, took a bath, and put on a clean pair of clothes. I was sweating a lot during the training. When I left the bathroom, I looked at the clock and it was now five minutes till two. _I've go to hurry up if I want to see Mikayla, _I thought to myself.I left my room and bumped into someone that wasn't Mikayla. It was Lucas. _Oh great, what does he want now?_, I thought to myself.

"What are you doing here, Lucas?"I asked.

"Well isn't it obvious?"He said, "I came here to win over Mikayla."

"There's no way she loves you anymore."I said.

Lucas took his sword out of its shaft and pointed it at me, "Stay away from Mikayla."

I took a sword that was hidden in the lights, "No chance."

Then we started to sword fight in the hallway.

**Mikayla's P.O.V **

After my guard shift, I started training. The other gaurds and I were training in the plaza. _I really wish I could be with Brady right now_, I thought to myself. I was sword fighting with some of the guards until I saw Susan coming my way. I told the guards to take a ten minute break. Susan walked over to me.

"Hello, guard girl."She said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"To make sure you stay away from Brady." She said.

"Never going to happen."I said.

"Then I just have to make you."She said.

She picked up a sword that one of the guards have left laying on the floor. _We really need more girl gaurds_,I thought to myself. I took Stabbatha out and got in an attack position. Before I knew it, we were sword fighting. _Where did this girl learn how to fight?_,I thought to myself.

"Give up already!"She yelled.

"No!"I said. "Where did you learn how to fight?"

"I shop a lot and I learned a technic to use for when I want to get something."She said.

"No figure."I said to myself.

I kicked her in the guts and she fell on her butt, "Look, I don't want to hurt you. All I want for you to do is leave and never come back."

"That's never gonna happen."Susan said.

She got up and we continued fighting. _This better end before three-thirty_, I thought to myself. Just then, Brady ran into to the plaza with a sword in his hand. I didn't know why until I saw Lucas running after him, holding his sword. Brady and Lucas fought.

"What the heck, Brady?" I yelled at him.

"It's a long story." He said.

Lucas made Brady fall to the ground. I flipped Susan and took on Lucas. I stood in beteween the boys, and held the machete with both my hands.

"Leave him alone."I said.

"Unless you get back together with me, I'll leave him alone."Lucas said.

"I told you already, never will I ever get back with you, ever."

The Susan got up and stood next to Lucas, "I agree with him, get back together with him."

Susan and Lucas both pointed their swords at me, "Will, I for one, disagree." I knocked their swords out of their hands and when they looked the direction I threw the swords in, I jumped and kicked Lucas in the guts, causing him to fall back. **(A/N: The move Mikayla did to Sabrina in Crouching Brady and Hidden Boomer, after Brady took Sabrina's andrew belt.) **I then grabbed one of Susan's arm's, put it behind her back, twisted it a few times, and made her fall and groan in pain.

I tied their hands behind their back and told the other guards to take them away.** (A/N: Talk about girl power! Lol. :))** I went to Brady.

"Are you alright?"I said.

"Yeah."He said getting up.

"What happened?"I asked.

"Oh, I was coming down to see you and while I was still in the hallway, I bumped into Lucas. He wanted to get back together with you, so I said that you didn't love him anymore. And then he took his sword out and said to stay away from you. I took a sword that was hidden in the lights and said 'No chance.' We started to sword fight in the hallway and...yeah, that's about it."Brady replied. "Oh, and thanks."

"For what?"

"For taking on Lucas for me. I owe you one."

"It's alright. Taking the weekend off is enough already."

"So, I'll see you later?"Brady asked.

"Not unless you're alright with staying up past eight."I said.

"I'm alright with that. I'd even stay up all night just to be with you."Brady said.

I blushed, "Awe, you'd really stay up that long just to be with me?"

Brady nodded his head, "It's worth it."

"Well, I go to go." I said, "I wouldn't want to be late for my guard shift."

"I'll see you later, Kayla."Brady said.

I kissed him on the cheek and left to start my guard shift. I really didn't want to leave Brady and go to my guard shift, but I had to.

**Brady's P.O.V**

I didn't leave the plaza until I saw that Mikayla was out of sight. She's gone for one minute, and I miss her already. I decided to go and get an apple and water bottle from the kitchen. I then went to my room and thought about what it takes to be a great ruler. But all I can think of is Mikayla and how I alreagy miss her so much. I got up and decided to do something for Mikayla. Something special that she'll love.

**A/N: That's it for now. I hope you guys like it. **

_**What is that special something that Brady will do for Mikayla? **_

_**What will Lucas and Susan do now? **_

_**Review to find out! **_

**I mean it people, I want to know if people are actually reading my stories by seeing your reviews. Thanks. BYE! **

**-Brakayla Fan44**


	11. A suprise for Mikayla gone wrong

**A/N: Enjoy! **

_Previously on Forgive Me..._

_**Brady's P.O.V**_

_I didn't leave the plaza until I saw that Mikayla was out of sight. She's gone for one minute, and I miss her already. I decided to go and get an apple and water bottle from the kitchen. I then went to my room and thought about what it takes to be a great ruler. But all I can think of is Mikayla and how I alreagy miss her so much. I got up and decided to do something for Mikayla. Something special that she'll love. _

**Brady's P.O.V**

I got the perfect suprise planned for Mikayla. Since she won't be back til eight, I had enough time to get ready. I headed down to the kitchen to get a basket full of goods and a blanket to sit on. I kept it in the kitchen, since I didn't need it yet. I then went to the jewlers to get a lockate for Mikayla. I would've just got it from the vault, but that would be a lousy effort. I went to the jewler, Antonio.

"Hey King Brady!"said Antonio, "What are you doing here? I thought you left the island."

"Hey Antonio."I said, "I came back. I want to get a lockate for someone."

"Someone special, huh?"He said, "Who is she?"

"Her names Mikayla."

"Mikayla? As in the Mikayla you had a HUGE crush on?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I got just the thing for you."

Antonio went to the back and came back after a few minutes. He came back with a small rectangular case. He set the the case down on the table, opened it, and it revealed a beautiful necklace. I was a golden chained necklace with a heart. It had small jewls in it and it was just so...beautiful looking.

"So, you think your girl will like it?"

"Yeah, it looks so amazing."

When I bought it, it costed about 3 thousand dollars, but it was worth it. I just hope that Mikayla will like the suprise. I left the jewlers with the lockete and headed back to the castle. On my way to my room, I bumped into the others.

"Hey Brady."Boomer said.

"Oh, hey Boom."I said.

"What do you have in your hands?"Boz asked.

I hid it behind my back, "It's nothing."

"What is it really, Brady? And what is it for?"

I sighed and took it from behind my back, "It's a lockate, for Mikayla. I wanted to do something special for her, so, this is one of the thing I did for her."

"What else are you going to do for her?"Boomer asked.

I put my head down and spoke softly, "We're going on a picnic on a hill in the moonlight."

"Awe!"Candace and Rebecca said.

"Where is Mikayla anyways?"Boz asked.

"Still on her guard shift."I replied.

"What time will she be back?"

"At eight."

"Well, see you bro."

I went to my room and got ready. I wasn't going to get dressed up so fancy. I was just going to wear regular clothes. All that matters is that Mikayla loves me for me and nothing more. It was seven thirty when O was done dressing. I took the lockate and the picnic basket with me. Boomer and Boz let me take the king cruiser because it was getting dark and I needed a faster way to get there. I found a perfect spot for the picnic. It was on top of a hill and it had an amazing view of Kinkow. I set up everything and went back to the castle to wait for Mikayla.

**Mikayla's P.O.V**

After my guard shift, I went back to the castle, tired. When I entered the courtyard, I saw Brady leaning on the king cruiser, looking like he's waiting for someone.

"Hey Brady."I said, feeling sleeply.

"Hey Kayla."Brady said. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

"Oh, then the suprise can wait another day. Let me help you to your room."

"Wait. Suprise? Why?"

"I just wanted to do something special for you ,so, I planned a suprise."

"That's so sweet, Brady. We can still do it."

"Are you really up for it, because, you seem really tired."

"Yes."

"Okay then, lets go."

Brady pointed to shotgun and I got in. Then he turned around the car and got in. Brady started it and we drived to this 'suprise' he has for me. I wonder where it is.

"Where are we going?"I asked.

"You'll see."Brady said.

Then we drove up a hill. When I got out of the car, I saw the view and it was amazing. Then I saw a picnic set up. _That was so sweet of him!_, I thought to my self.

"This is amazing."

"Yeah, I know. That's why we're here."

We sat down on the blanket.

"Thank you Brady. What you did was really sweet."

"You don't need to thank me _yet_."

"Why not?"

"Cause the suprise just begun." He said as he looked down to his side. "I got you something."

"That's sweet, but you did enough."

"Puh-lease!"said a voice from the bushes. Brady and I just ignored it.

Brady handed mr a well-wrapped box, "I think you'll like it."

I took the box and unwrapped it gently. I saw a small jewlery and opened it. When I opened it, I saw a beautiful lockate in it.

I looked back up at Brady, "This is really beautiful, thank you."

"You're welcome." Brady kneeled down next to me, "Can I?"

At first, I didn't know what he was what he was saying. Then I understood that he wanted to put the lockate around my neck. I nodded my head and lifted my hair up.

Brady put it on and said, "What do you think?Of this whole suprise, of course."

"I love it, thank you."

We leaned in and kissed. We had a slow but passionate kiss.

"You have got to be kidding me!"yelled a voice.

We heard foot steps and someone pushed us apart. That someone was...Lucas...

**A/N:Sorry for the shortness. I hope you guys liked it! **

_**What will happen now that Lucas came? **_

_**Will Susan do something too? **_

_**Will Bra-Kayla live?!**_

_**Review to find out! **_**PLEASE REVIEW! Also, check out my new stories. I posted 2 new one shots. One is a song-fic and the other is a regular one. Please CHECK IT OUT AND REVIEW! I only got one and that wasfrom 2 different authers. There Den Blue and Bra-Kayla Luver 4eva. Please check those out and review this chapter and those short stories! Thanks! BYE!**

**-Brakayla Fan44**


	12. Chapter 13

**Sorry for not uploadnig in a long while. I haven't uplaoded this ever sice September 22nd. That was a long wait. Anyways, Enjoy! :) **

**P.S- A friend of Mikayla comes and saves the day. Here's a hint: She's a red head and wears glasses. You should know who she is. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 13 **

**Mikayla's P.O.V**

Brady and I were harshly pushed apart. When we we looked up at the person who pushed us apart, we saw Lucas. "Stop it! I had enough of this!"Lucas yelled at us. Lucas took his sword out of his sheath and pointed it to Brady's neck. "It's rather me or him, Kay-Kay." I stood up, "I told you before, no." "Well then, what will you say if I killed him."Lucas said. He raised his sword and was about to kill Brady when an arow came out of nowhere, knocking the sword out of Lucas' hand.

Then, someone came runnig towards us. As the figure came closer and closer to us, I saw who it was. Tessa. How can I possibly forget about her? The last time I remember seeing her was when she saved the kings, Candace and I from becoming human bottle-rockets and went running with us for exercise. But for now, I'm glad she's here to help.

Tessa came closer to us and had a bow and arrow in her hands. She put the arrow in the bow, getting ready to shoot Lucas with it. "Stay away from my friends."Tessa said. "Oh really? And who do you think you are?"Lucas said. "Your worst nightmare. Now, leave my friends alone."Tessa replied. "What makes you think that you can just scare me of with just a bow and arrow?"Lucas said.

Tessa lowered her bow and arrow, "Because I can." Tessa layed her bow and arrow on the ground and slowly backed away, "If you don't want me to fight you with a bow and arrow, then, I won't fight you at all." Tessa put her hands up in defeat and kicked the bow and arrow to Lucas. Lucas chuckled, "Your so weak." He bent down to pick up the bow and arrow. Tessa then did something unexpected.

She kicked Lucas in the guts and he dropped the bow and arrow. "What was that for?"Lucas said in pain. "For calling me weak."Tessa replied. She kicked Lucas in the guts again and made him fall to the floor. Tessa took her machete out of it's sheath, kneeled one foot on Lucas and pointed it to Lucas' neck. "Now will you leave me friends alone?"Tessa questioned him. "Y-yes."Lucas said, scared of Tessa. "I-I'll got now." "Good," Tessa said as she got off of Lucas, "Now go." "Okay!"Lucas said and ran away scared.

"Wow, Tessa."I said. "Thank you for saving us." "Your welcome."Tessa said. Brady got up, "Thanks for the help Tessa." "Your welcome King Brady."Tessa said. "I should probably leave you two alone now. I'll see you guys around." Tessa started to walk back to the village but I stopped her."Hey, Tessa?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned around, "Yes?" "Why don't you stay for a while?"I asked.

"I'd love to, but, I wouldn't want to ruin your guys' moment."Tessa said. "It's alright. You can stay as long as you want."Brady said. "Really?"Tessa said. Brady and I noddedd our heads and Tessa agreed to stay for a while. We sat back down on the mat and talked for hours. We learned what Tessa has been up to fro the past three months.

She has been doing all sorts of fun stuff such as going on crazy adventures. I hope that she still doesn't like Boomer. If she does, that would be seriously strange. But luckily, she doesn't like him at all. Luckily. Meaning were safe. Night time fell as we kept talking. Brady suggested that we go back to the castle before it gets dark. We agreed and packed up. On our way back to the castle, Tessa and I just wouldn't stop talking.

Being left out of the conversation, Brady walked behind us. **( I know that I said that they came in the king cruiser in the last chapter. Just pretend that they didn't go in it and are walking.) **I saw the look on Brady's face and told Tessa to walk ahead. I walked to Brady, "Hey, Brady."I said lacing my fingers with his, "Thanks for the suprise. I loved it." I kissed him on the check and he looked at me.

"You're welcome, Kayla."Brady smiled at me. We reached the castle and walked into the throne room. We were greeted by Boomer, Boz, Rebecca, and Candace. "Hey, how'd the suprise go?"Boomer asked. "It was great."I replied, "Hey, King Boomer, do you remember Tessa?" "Oh, you mean that crazy red head with glasses who liked me and ate poop-berries?" "I'm standing right here! And they were strawberries!"Tessa protested. "Oh, and for your information, I do NOT like you anymore!"

"Whatever you say."Boomer said. Brady, Tessa and I sat on the opissite couch as the others. Brady and I sitting next to each other. We contiued talking until we had to go to our rooms. What we didn't remember is the problem with Susan.

* * *

**That's it for now now! Sorry for it only being in Mikayla's P.O.V. The next one will be all inBrady's P.O.V since the Susan problem will be done in that chapter. Please review! Thanks! BYE! :)**


	13. The Conclusion

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the last chapter. Enjoy! **

**P.S- If you're under the age of 10, you might NOT want to read the fight scene. We do not want to be responsible for little kids having nightmares. It's nothing bloody or scary but its detailed because Snitch wrote it.**

* * *

**The Conclusion **

**Brady's P.O.V  
**"Brady."I heard a voice say. "Brady, get up."

The voice tried to wake me up and I thought it was Boomer. "Hey Boomer, stop it. I'm trying to sleep here!" I said to my brother as I threw a pillow to his face.

"It's not me!", Boomer said.

"If it's not you then-", I opened my eyes to find Susan hovering over my bed. "AHHH!"I screamed as I jumped out of bed.

Mason and Mikayla came running into the room. "My Kings, what's wrong?" Mason asked.

"Susan." Mikayla said the name as though it was a vile word.

"Hello guard girl." Susan said with the same amount of disgust.

"I thought that you were told to stay out of the castle." Mikayla said.

"Is it a bad thing that I want to stay with my Brady-Bear?"Susan turned towards me and walked in my direction. "Come on, Brady. You know that you'd want to be with me rather than her."

"Actually, I'm good."I said as I moved away from Susan who was now following me. I tripped as Susan was still following me,"Now I'm scared."

"There's abseloutly nothing to be scared of Brady." Susan said.

"Yeah, abseloutly nothing Brady..."Boomer repeated sarcastically.

"...You know, except for the phycotic ex that watched you while you slept."Boz continued.

"Shut up!" Susan exclaimed.

"Look, Susan," Mikayla said catiously, "This could be over pretty quickly if you just leave and promise never to return."

"And let you take my Brady? HA! Fat chance."

"You asked for it." Mikayla said, taking her machete out.

"Wow. Wow. Wow. Wait!"said turned to him. "AHHHHHHH!"he yelled, running out of the room followed by Boz who was yelling, "KINGS FIRST!"

"Wimps."Mikayla murmured under her breath.

"You're going to have a hard time getting me to leave!"

"Oh, please, you're an easy victim. Plus, its not like you have back-up."Mikayla said confidently.

"Want to bet?" asked Susan cockily.

Before Mikayla had time to respond, a dark figure followed by three other figures came flying into the room through the balcony.

"Lucas?"Mason, Mikayla, and I asked.

"That's right. I'm back. And I'm not leaving until I win you back, Kay-Kay, even if it does mean killing that fool, Brady." Lucas responded.

"Hey!" I protested.

Mikayla turned to Susan, "Can't fight your own battles, huh, Susan?" Turning to Lucas, Mikayla scowled, "You and Susan are making my life complicated. I think its time to get rid of you ," Mikayla said while not taking her eyes off of Lucas, "RUN."

Without hesitation, I ran out of my room. Mikayla shortly followed. Catching on quickly, Mason also ran out of the room.

"WIENIES!" Lucas yelled after them.

"Well,what are you guys waiting for?" Susan asked, "GO GET THEM!"

Lucas and his goons ran after us. Susan was right behind them. "You can run, but, you'll never hide!"

I took out a sword from the lamp and continued running. We continued running until we got to the plaza. Mason and I took on Lucas' goons, while Mikayla battled Lucas himself. Susan stood on the sidelines watching this hoping Mikayla would soon die.

Mason had been fighting two of Lucas' minions. Once he destroyed one with a swift stab to the heart, he had turned around to defeat the other, only he didn't cause much harm to the other. Before I had to turn to fight my opponent, I noticed that Mason's opponent had the upperhand. I turned and tried to stab my opponent in the heart. That was a fatal mistake. He had quickly deflected my sword, causing me to loose balance. As I fell to the ground, he began to slash his sword in complex movements that I was pretty sure even "Mighty Mason" couldn't stand a chance against. Getting on my feet before he had a chance to harm me, I began to defend myself using my sword-only it didn't prove to be very effective.

My sword flew out of my hand, and landed on the other side of the plaza, leaving me defenseless. My opponent had pointed his sword tip to my throat. With some quick thinking on my part with a bit of stupidity, I had kicked his sword, causing it to land next to mine. Before he had the chance to retrieve his sword, I kicked him in the shins. That normally wouldn't have affected him at all. But he was caught off guard so he fell to the ground, clutching his leg. I took this chance and made a mad dash for the two swords. On the way, I noticed Mason crumbled on the ground, defenseless with his opponent hovering over him. He had no chance of survival.

I picked up the two swords, a plan formulating in my head. Meanwhile, in the corner of my eye, I saw Mikayla fighting Lucas. Mikayla swung her machete-only to be deflected by Lucas. Lucas had slashed his sword, hitting Mikayla's shoulder and creating a new scar at her upperarm.

"Come on Kay-Kay! You don't want to do this! Just admit you love me! We could kill Brady! Run away! Be together!" I heard Lucas shout at Mikayla.

"In a million years! I like Brady! You are nothing compared to him!" Mikayla yelled back, slahing her machete to block Lucas' hits. Lucas obviously had the upperhand but Mikayla was holding in, refusing to loose.

I looked to my right and saw my previous opponent getting up. Without hesitation, I had charged toward Mason's opponent. I slashed my sword, creating a fresh cut on his left cheek. My actions had caught him off guard, causing him to stumble back. This gave Mason enough time to get up and quickly limp away-he was in no condition to fight. Before Mason's opponent had the chance to recover, I stabbed him in the stomach and, using my own sword, **(A/N: Remember, Brady still has two swords in his hands-he is unable to grab that sword.) **I had taken his sword and made it fly out of the plaza, into the next room.

I took that time to analyze my surroundings. Mason was nowhere to be seen-he was probably safe now and was healing. To my far left, Mikayla was getting weaker by the second,she wasn't going to last much longer. I wanted to run over and help her but I couldn't-my opponents still weren't defeated. They had both recovered from their injuries and were ready to charge. They were surrounding me. I had realized that it wasn't going to be difficult-they were both weaponless and charging, rather stupidly, might I add, at me. I had a sword in each hand.

When they had come close enough, I had slashed both swords at the same time. It was difficult to control the sword in my left hand because my sword hand is the right. Nonetheless, it worked. The swords had created a large gap in both of my opponents' stomach. They had fell to the ground, clutching their stomachs and hoping for a chance at survival. That was highly unlikley-the gaps were too deep to fix-even if they had help immediately.

I spared no time. I dropped my opponent's sword** (A/N: That means he still has the sword he pulled out from the wall lamp.)** and ran to Mikayla's side. She was crumbled on the ground with Lucas hovering above her. With one swift movement, I had slashed my sword, aiming for Lucas' legs. It hadn't created much damage but it was enough to distract him and help Mikayla up. Mikayla and I took on Lucas together. What I wasn't expecting was falling to my knees and being chocked by Lucas. He held his sword to my throat, "Make one more move, and say good-bye to your King."

"I told you to leave him alone!"Mikayla yelled.

Lucas removed the sword from my throat and pointed it to Mikayla, "And I told you that it's rather me or him."

Mikayla was desparate. After a few seconds, she spoke up, "I give up. I can't do it anymore. You win, Lucas. You win."

"Mikayla! No!"I yelled.

"I'm sorry Brady. But Lucas won this time."Mikayla said.

"I thought so."Lucas said. He let go of me and pushed me to the ground. "Come on, Kay-Kay."

Mikayla then kicked Lucas causing him to stumble back. Lucas quickly got up and asked, "What was that for?"

Mikayla kept slashing her sword at Lucas until he ran into a wall. She flipped him and kneeled down, "This is for almost killing Brady." Before he could react, Mikayla raised her machete and stabbed Lucas in the heart.

A moan escaped Lucas' lips, "You will never win."

"I just did."Mikayla said. Getting up, Mikayla and helped me to my feet. We stood shoulder-to-shoulder, facing Susan with our swords raised.

"I'll just to go."Susan said and turned around. She would have ran away if two gaurds weren't blocking her way, swords raised.

Susan turned around again, eyes focused on the ground, "Nevermind."she murmured.

Mikayla and I smirked. We had won.

* * *

**Later that day...**

**Mikayla's P.O.V**

Brady and I were relaxing in the throne room. I'm so glad that the Susan and Lucas problem is over. I killed Lucas by stabbing him in the heart and Susan went to a mental hospital. Other than that, nothing exciting or dangerous happened.

Everything went back to normal and everyone in the castle was calm. I can't believe that it took us a week to get rid of Susan and Lucas. That week passed by fast for anyone to remember. My mind was filtered of thoughts I had during last week. Brady pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, Mikayla?"Brady asked.

"Yes?"I replied.

"So, do you forgive me?"

"For what?"

"For everything I did wrong."

"Yes. I forgive you."I smiled.

I had been so touched by Brady's sweetness that I leaned in and kissed him. At first, he had been shocked but he then kissed back. Brady wrapped his arms around me and my arms wrapped around his neck. He pulled me into his lap where we kissed properly.

At the end, everything was perfect.

* * *

**Forgive Me is finally done! Now that that is finally done, Seeing Doubles is coming to an end soon. It will have one more chapter and that is it. My story 'Problems' probably won't be uploaded for a while. **

**Also, 'Starstruck' will have one or two more chapter so review if you want more! Seriously, we need more reviews! It's great that a lot of people view this but never review! We spend more than an hour trying to make it perfect and we don't get one review! **

**Oh, and, Snitch wrote the fight scene for the chapter. She also helped me write this chapter. So don't think it was me who wrote the fight scene. I just came up with the idea for this story and chapter and everything else.**

**POK Versus: Snitch and I are currently working on the first chapter. It should be uploaded by Saturday the least. Check out my profile for information on the hosts. Seriously, if you don't, you won't understand the hosts. **

**Thanks! BYE! **

**~Brakayla Fan44 **

**P.S- Don't forget to review! :)**


End file.
